1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephonic equipment distribution panel assembly. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a three sided frame which is comprised of three identical panels secured to one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice in office buildings having a large number of individual telephones scattered throughout the building to have a number of distribution panels in the building. The distribution panels are often mounted on a wall in a small room or closet on each floor of the office building. A number of telephone electronic instruments, i.e., terminal connecting blocks, are mounted on the panels. It is frequently necessary for telephone workmen to connect new telephones to or disconnect telephones from the panels and perform various other functions with respect to these panels. Accordingly, it is essential that the panels be readily accessible. Moreover, since space is at a premium in office buildings, it is desirable to fit a maximum amount of telephone equipment in a minimum amount of space.